


The Vlog Life Chose Us

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Series: i will pull the stars down to where you are [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, vlogger!octavia, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Anon: "bellarke au where octavia is a youtuber and bellamy and clarke feature in most of her vlogs and as time passes you can watch them falling in love with each other through vlogs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vlog Life Chose Us

SECRET SANTA SHOPPING/BLAKES’ DAY OUT

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 6 years ago_

“Today you get to follow us around the mall. By ‘us’ I mean me and” — camera pans from Octavia’s bright grin to Bellamy’s much less bright default scowl — “my big brother! Say hi, Bell!”

“Hi,” he grumbles. “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

STARTING COLLEGE + NEW ROOMMATE

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 4 years ago_

“So I’ve been moved in for a few weeks, and my dorm is finally somewhat presentable enough to show you guys, so here we are.”

[offscreen] “Octavia, you busy?”

“Griffin, I’m trying to film!” Throwing the camera a long-suffering eye roll, Octavia seems to be considering something. Grinning mischievously, she adds, “But since you’ve so rudely interrupted, you might as well come say hi!”

“To your subscribers?” Despite the amusement in her voice, she is already coming over to do so. “Hey guys. I’m Clarke, Octavia’s roommate.”

“I’ve got her channel linked below,” Octavia adds helpfully. “If you’re into cosplay and AMVs and drawing tutorials, you might know her as _griffinprincess_. And hey, she’s got lots of great stories about —”

Clarke shoves her, jostling the camera, and they both laugh.

 

BTS: BEST FRIEND VS. BROTHER CHALLENGE

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 4 years ago_

“It is six in the morning because my dumbass brother has a crazy work schedule and this was the only time he could be here to do this thing. Seriously, the things I do for you guys.” Octavia pushes her hair out of her face, makeup flawless as usual despite the early hour. “He should be here soon. And if they murder each other, it’s not on me.”

“O ye of little faith,” says Bellamy, half-dragging Clarke into the room via an arm around her shoulders.

Clarke winks at the camera. “Sorry, you’re a few weeks late for the brawl. We already duked it out and now our art history class is terrified of us.”

“First art history, then the world. We’re gonna be unstoppable, princess.”

Octavia sighs as they fist-bump, though her mouth quirks up on the side facing the camera.

 

BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 4 years ago_

“Guys, you’ve gotta help me. The nerd squad is being especially nerdy today.”

“Speak for yourself.” Bellamy reaches out, angling the camera towards himself, Clarke, Raven, Miller, Monty, and Jasper. “It’s seven am and we’re already at the mall, because O’s gonna need all day to pick out her back-to-school wardrobe. Never let it be said we don’t learn from past experience.”

“Like you won’t spend the same amount of time in your books and antiques shop. Oh, and I’m stealing Clarke and Raven today. It’s getting embarrassing to be seen with them on campus; someone’s gotta do something and I guess it’ll have to be me.”

There’s a general chorus of “Shut up, Octavia.”

The camera pans to Bellamy again — he’s scowling. Then Clarke leans up to ruffle his hair and his expression softens slightly. “See ya later. I’ll text you when and where to come retrieve my body.”

“You’ll live,” Octavia says unsympathetically, impatient to be gone.

“I’ll come to your funeral, even if she doesn’t,” Bellamy promises.

 

BTS: WINTER SHOPPING/HAUL

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 2 years ago_

“Whoever discovered caffeine deserves an award. Like, all the awards.”

“I can’t even tell if you grabbed your brother’s beer instead of your energy drinks again, or if you’re just super sleep-deprived.” Clarke grins, fondly amused.

“Knowing her, it’s both,” says Bellamy as he wanders into the kitchen. He opens a cabinet and frowns. “More of the first one, I think.” He fills his handmade _abriefhistoryofhistory_ mug (a birthday gift from Clarke; it’s frequently visible in the background when he films his own videos) from the coffeepot, pats Clarke’s shoulder vaguely, and meanders back out.

Once he’s gone, Octavia perks up. “Come on, let’s go find you a dress that he won’t be able to resist.”

“It’s not like that,” Clarke protests offscreen, but Octavia’s already gone.

 

VLOGMAS DAY 3: DOUBLE DATE!

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 1 year ago_

“The world is a great place,” Octavia proclaims. “What are the odds that the universe aligns perfectly so that you, your best friend, and both your dates are free at the same time?”

“About none,” says Clarke, jostling the camera as she drops her chin on Octavia’s shoulder. “Come on, they’re waiting for us!”

Bellamy’s in the driver’s seat already as they approach the car. The girls face off, fists lifted. Some twenty-odd rounds of rock-paper-scissors later, Clarke throws rock against Octavia’s scissors and climbs into shotgun.

“Remind me why I have to drive you two to your oh-so-exciting _double date_ again?” This line is delivered in a tone that is incredibly sardonically biting even for the usually grumpy Bellamy.

“You’re the getaway driver in case we need one,” Clarke chirps, determinedly ignoring his foul mood.

“Or I’m the sad loser who waits in the car while you decide hooking up is more important than texting to let me know you’re staying the night at their place.”

Uncertain, Clarke glances at Octavia, who shakes her head and raises her eyebrows warningly. She finally decides to say nothing, turning to look out the window.

 

BTS: GET READY FOR PROM WITH ME

_[unposted scene from 1 year ago]_

The camera is on, but Octavia is nowhere to be seen — presumably she’s forgotten or drifted off to another project and left it running on a table, as she often does. Bellamy, however, _is_ in the frame, if seemingly unaware of the fact. He’s frowning at a poster on the ground.

Enter Clarke, holding a wrapped bouquet. “Oh — Bellamy.”

He stiffens but doesn’t look at her. “Princess.”

A beat of silence, then — “I see you’ve found the …”

“Yeah.” He looks at her now, eyes accusing and hurt. “Were either of you planning to either tell me?”

“That’s on me.” Clarke picks up the poster, picking at the edge of a foam letter Y. “Not the attempt at a pun, that was all Octavia, but —”

“‘I’d BE aLL in At proM if You’d go with me,’” Bellamy reads off. “Really? You couldn’t do any better?”

“She said she had it covered and refused to show it to me. Until just now, I actually thought I was gonna be asking Lexa, but, well, you know.”

“Why me, then?”

Clarke shrugs. “You were free to film and Lexa wasn’t, you owed your sister a favor, and … she might have mentioned that we needed to talk and decided this was the most efficient way?”

“Sounds like her. Always meddling. Thought I’d raised her better, but clearly not.”

Silence again.

This time Bellamy breaks it, shifting to stand next to Clarke. “You know, I would’ve said yes. If you’d asked me to prom. When we were in high school, I mean.”

Her gaze snaps to his. “Really?”

“I mean, I’d try to talk you out of going in the first place, but … I’d have said yes to you. For you.”

Suddenly recognizing the situation for what it is, they laugh and the tension dissipates.

“So where does that leave us?” Bellamy says finally, once they’ve calmed down some.

“That depends, I guess.”

“On what?”

A playful smile lights up Clarke’s eyes. “Bellamy Blake,” she says with dramatic flair, holding out the bouquet, “will you go out with me?”

His response is to tackle her into a tight hug, breathless with all the _yes_ ’s they never said over the years.

 

MOVING INTO MY NEW APARTMENT

_Posted by octaviablakevlogs 4 months ago_

“The least you could do,” Octavia calls as she struggles to open the door without putting the camera down, “is help me get out of the house you’ve made it impossible to live in.”

“Sorry.” Clarke’s shamelessly cheerful as she tows Bellamy into view. “But in our defense, we’re not actually forcing you to move out. You decided that yourself.”

“Because of you two _._ ” Setting the camera down on the hall table, Octavia turns to glare at them. “It’s still your fault. Clarke, you’re like my sister, but I swear, if I had to hear you and my brother going at it _one more time_ —”

“Hence the moving out.” Bellamy tries to scoff, but he’s grinning a little too brightly to pull it off.

“Leaving us to our own ‘debauched’ devices.” Clarke makes air quotes with the hand not holding Bellamy’s.

Octavia throws up her own hands. “It’s like I’m not even here,” she complains to the camera as her brother and best friend grin at each other.

“Well, at least half your subscribers are still watching your vlogs to see us make out,” Clarke says helpfully.

“We should give them what they signed up for,” Bellamy agrees innocently.

“Nope, I’m going.” Even as she reaches for the doorknob, though, Octavia turns to wink at the trusty Nikon that’s seen her — them, really — through six years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [befreckledrebelking](http://befreckledrebelking.tumblr.com); you should also check out the [Bellarke Fanfictions blog](http://bellarkefanfictions.tumblr.com)!


End file.
